Iceberg
by TerraOfLys
Summary: Il y a tant de choses qu'un sourire peut cacher. Et pour cela, il s'agit du plus bel iceberg.


**Auteur :** TerraOfLys.

**Rating : **M.

**Disclamer : **Merlin ne m'appartient pas.

**Résumé : **Il y a tant de choses qu'un simple sourire peut cacher. Et pour cela, il s'agit du plus bel iceberg.

**NDLA :** … J'avais prévu d'écrire du fluff. Disons que ça a bougé à partir de la deuxième phrase. Ne me tuez pas.

Il y tant de mots et pourtant il est incapable de les comprendre. Tant de mot et pourtant il est incapable de les prononcer. Ses mains tremblent et il laisse la lame découper la chair. Son corps tout entier est glacé alors qu'il sent le délicieux goût métallique dans sa bouche. Ses yeux brûlent et brûlent et il se sent vivant, aussi vivant qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'être et qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Il lâche l'épée et contracte sa main un autre soldat tombe au sol, mort. Une bourrasque souffle et fait tomber une dizaine d'autres un feu s'allume et les emporte dans une symphonie de hurlements. Des têtes sont détachée des cous, des mains sont brisée sous sa force, des cris sont arrachés.

Il y a comme un plaisir malsain, fou, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ressentir. Un délicieux frisson parcourt son échine et il rit, rit devant les cris effrayés de ses ennemis. C'était si facile de les écraser, d'écraser ces insectes qui se croyaient si puissants une fois porteurs d'un bout de métal qu'il pouvait courber et éclater avec un claquement de doigt. Les corps s'amassent, brûlent, des silhouettes sans noms tentent de fuir avant d'être rattrapées par les ombres vengeresses qui les tirent vers l'arrière.

Il entend tant de supplications, de pleurs pour de sa pitié et il sourit, un sourire si pur et bon qu'ils se croient tirer d'affaire : après tout, qui pourrait donner un sourire si beau et être si cruel ? Le feu les avale avant même qu'il aient compris quelque chose.

Jamais il n'avait pu les comprendre, jamais il n'avait pu **la** comprendre. Avant aujourd'hui, même son imagination et ses rêves les plus honteux ne lui avaient offert cela, ce frisson céleste lorsque la petite étincelle s'éteignait dans les yeux de ses victimes. Lorsque tout espoir quittait leur corps putride, remplacée par une terreur et une peur si simple que lui-même en était confus. La peur était bien la seule chose que les humains partageaient, avec l'éclair de haine qu'il avait tant de fois entraperçu.

Certains fuient, d'autres pleurent. Quelques uns regardent la mort en face, comme s'ils croyaient que leur courage leur laisserait la vie sauve tendre naïveté qu'il brise avec ses propres doigts. Le courage n'était, après tout, qu'un mensonge que l'on s'amusait à imaginer pour ne pas tomber dans la folie.

Il relève un soldat par la simple force de sa volonté. Il le voit, amusé, un rictus dérangé sur ses lèvres pales, balbutier et tenter d'aspirer le plus d'air possible. Doucement, il ressert sa poigne, se demandant s'il laisserait aller d'aussi jolis cris que Nimueh. A la simple pensée de la sorcière, il ferme son poing et un hurlement étouffé déchire l'air avant que le soldat ne se taise à jamais.

Il ne les avait jamais compris. Il n'avait jamais compris Uther. Jamais compris la peur du roi, cet homme auquel il avait tout donné sans rien recevoir en échange. Mais maintenant ?

Oh, qu'il comprenait cette peur. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il comprenait maintenant. Et il était si drôle d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu faire, s'il avait seulement tué l'ancien roi au lieu de tenter de le sauver. Son imagination court alors que les derniers soldats fuient, et soupire, lassé. Un arbre tombe sur eux et fait craquer leurs crânes.

« Merlin ! »

La voix si familière le fait sortir de sa torpeur, et il peste contre cet idiot qui gâche son plaisir. Il rampe sous un tas de terre et se met en position fœtale, ses yeux perdant cette teinte dorée. Il entend des pas se rapprocher. Très vite, il replie sa tête contre ses jambes et attend silencieusement.

« Merlin ! Oh mon... »

Cette fois-ci, il reconnaît la voix de Gwaine. Il peut sentir leur peur, leur terreur et peut presque voir le roi de Camelot frissonner. Si peu et pourtant, ils étaient déjà aussi apeurés des enfants dans une armure d'adulte. Un bras le tire de sa cachette et ce sont des yeux bleus larmoyants qui accueillent le regard remplie de hantise d'Arthur Pendragon. Le blond le tire contre son torse, cherchant à le protéger d'un danger qu'il ignore lui-même. Il sent son cœur battre fébrilement, ses doigts gantés se contracter douloureusement sur lui. Au fond, c'est lui, l'enfant. Celui qui n'a jamais pu affronter la réalité en face. Le roi déglutit, apeuré, et bredouille des ordres presque inaudibles.

« Trou... Trouvez-moi celui ou celle qui a fait ça. Et vite ! »

Les autres chevaliers partent en quête d'un survivant qu'ils ne trouveront pas. Après tout, Merlin n'avait jamais fait les choses à moitié.

Alors qu'Arthur le garde fébrilement contre lui, persuadé qu'il est encore choqué (il remerciait d'ailleurs ses talents d'acteur), le brun se demande si lui aussi pouvait produire d'aussi jolis cris.

**NDLA :** Voilà. J'ai écris ça en vingt minutes et _i regret nothing_ :3


End file.
